


O Ye of Little Faith, Come Unto Me

by HarryMasonFan



Series: Fear & Hunger Everybody Lives AU [1]
Category: Fear & Hunger (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMasonFan/pseuds/HarryMasonFan
Summary: A Hurt / Comfort piece focusing on Enki and Ragnvaldr. This is my first story in this category so it may be too fast-paced, but I had strong inspiration to write it and got it out in a weekend.- means a period less than 24 hours- - - means longer than 24 hours, through to yearsFear & Hunger belongs to Miro Haverinen





	1. Chapter 1

Ragnvaldr had failed. Not only had he been unable to enact his revenge on Le’garde, but the man had managed to worm his way to the throne and stood before them as a God. D’arce knelt before him immediately, casting aside all of her doubts and placing her faith in the man she adored. Cahara was next to kneel, urging the little girl to follow suit so that she would not be left alone in the dungeons. Enki had hesitated momentarily, clearly unnerved at the idea of submitting to anyone, but he too fell before the blinding aura of the Prophetic One. Now Ragnvaldr was left staring at that serene gaze, left listening to that voice that was at once melodic and condescending. He quivered with rage, yet his body refused to move. He would not stand a chance against this almighty one, and his body was smart enough to know it even if his heart refused to listen. His knees began to tremble, and all at once he collapsed, head hung in defeat. It was over.

The next thing he knew they were all out of the dungeons. They covered their eyes against the bright sunlight after so much time in darkness. The air was so fresh, the grass felt so good under his feet, despite the circumstances Ragnvaldr had to breathe a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn’t die in such a miserable place.

After everything the party had endured together, they were left in an awkward state now that they had to go their separate ways. Enki was the first to leave, giving a curt nod to the rest of the group as acknowledgement of services rendered. He turned and started heading down the path away from the dungeons with no further fanfare. D’arce was next to leave, thanking everyone for saving her life and helping her reunite with Le’garde, if only briefly. Now that she had no trail to follow, she planned to return to her family until word came of his return. Ragnvaldr was sad to see such a capable woman blinded by that fox’s cunning, but he bit his tongue and wished her well. Cahara tried to be professional by offering his hand to be shaken, but Ragnvaldr wrapped him and the girl in a bear hug, making the girl smile and Cahara laugh. Cahara said that the girl would be staying with him; it would be one more mouth to feed, but all of the loot he had pillaged from the dungeons would last until his next score, longer if he was careful. As the two of them walked off the girl looked over her shoulder. Ragnvaldr first thought she was looking at him, but he saw the distant look in her eyes and realized she was looking back towards the dungeons. Despite everything she had seen and been through it looked like she was conflicted about leaving; Ragnvaldr couldn’t imagine why, but he hoped she could enjoy the rest of her days away from that awful place.

Now it was only him, alone on the outskirts of the dungeon’s path. He just stood there, staring at the treeline along the path for what felt like hours. What was he supposed to do now? He had failed his mission, his family was dead, and his village was gone. What was left for him now? A strong breeze rustled past and despite his furs it sent a shiver down his spine. The trees suddenly felt so much taller, the sunlight so much harsher. It must be some residual effects of the dungeon, for he could not shake the sense of dread he felt in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t be alone right now, he needed someone, _anyone_ to talk to or he would do something drastic. D’arce and Cahara were on their way to their lives, they no longer had need of him. But the Dark Priest... the man as frail as a baby bird and vicious as a viper. He was pompous and distant, but he was also clever and talented in magic. The two of them had not talked much during their time in the dungeons, but the Priest had not talked much at all, and the two of them had worked well together in battle. As distant howling rode in on the wind Ragnvaldr shook his head; he was not happy about it, but that man would have to do. The trail he left was easy to follow, so he started after him on the long dirt trail away from the dungeons.

-

He had caught up to the Priest quickly enough, but now that he was within sight he wasn’t sure what to do. He had not prepared anything to say, and he knew the man only tolerated concise speech. Maybe he could tail him until he made camp, then think of a proposition overnight and deliver it in the morning. That could work, if only-

“Why are you following me?”

If only he could break away and follow the trail later. So much for that. The Priest had turned around and was watching him with his arms crossed, clearly displeased by the situation. Ragnvaldr sighed and approached until he was a few yards away, so at least he wouldn’t have to yell.

“I’m following the same path you are”

The Priest did not fall for that, his face incredulous, though he stepped to the side and positioned his arms to indicate the Outlander could pass him. When Ragnvaldr shook his head he sighed heavily

“Then go through the woods until you’re out of sight”

Ragnvaldr didn’t respond and Enki rolled his eyes, turning to leave the trail so he could go around.

“Wait”

Ragnvaldr called out, a little more forcefully than he intended. The Priest looked over at him with indignation.

“My patience has waned, Oldegårdian. Tell me what you want, now”

Despite his frail frame and the fact he was a head shorter than him, Ragnvaldr found himself intimidated. He had to clear his throat before he could continue.

“We worked well together. I think we should continue working together”

The Priest quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly not having expected that reply. He squinted his eyes, as though searching for an ulterior motive, then responded

“Dark Priests walk alone”

“I know that’s a lie. We encountered more of them together than we did alone”

Ragnvaldr gained a bit more confidence with that.

“_I_ walk alone”

“You don’t have to”

“I don’t need your help”

“Not my help, my... services”

“Oh? What could you possibly offer me?”

Ragnvaldr said whatever popped into his head.

“I will be your bodyguard, your steward, your- hm-”

“My test subject?”

The Priest had a cruel smirk on his face, amused by the larger man’s straight-faced begging.

“If need be”

Enki tapped his chin in thought; another person tagging along could easily become overwhelming, but he had managed to tolerate this man so far. He was strong, able to live off the land, and clearly willing to go the extra mile. Enki shook his head as he reached inside of his knapsack. Ragnvaldr’s body tensed, not sure if he was going to pull a weapon on him, but he was surprised when the Priest took a coin from his pouch. He flipped it without calling it, leaving the Outlander in suspense as he caught it against his hand and looked down at it. He looked up at him with a sigh and tossed the coin in Ragnvaldr’s direction, who caught it easily. The Priest pointed at him and looked at him in such a way that he was brought to attention.

“That is your only payment. I now have access to your funds whenever I see fit. You will be my steward on command and my shield in battle. Don’t annoy me and I might waive the test subject clause, but you will leave me alone when I am conducting my research. Do you agree to these terms, Ragnvaldr of Oldegård?”

Ragnvaldr was impressed the Priest even remembered his name. He nodded sternly, his gaze steadfast

“I agree to your terms, Dark Priest Enki”

“Then shake on it”

The Outlander approached as the Priest took off one of his gloves and held out a dagger. He cut the top of Ragnvaldr’s palm with the blade, then his own, and as the two shook their pact was sealed in blood. The Priest slipped his glove back on and began down the trail without another word, leaving his newfound servant no time for doubt as they began their journey together.

\- 

It was late afternoon when Enki stopped along the trail, holding his hand up to his ear. Ragnvaldr had not heard anything suspicious, only the sounds of insects and the bubbling of a nearby pond. That must have been what Enki wanted, for he turned in the direction of the pond and headed towards it. The two of them reached the water’s edge and Ragnvaldr could just make out the quiet ‘finally’ Enki said under his breath. He got down on his knees and filled his waterskin before taking a long drink from it, quickly refilling it and putting it off to the side. He glanced over at Ragnvaldr before beginning to remove his robe.

“Take off your clothes”

Ragnvaldr did not expect him to say this, but did as instructed. He didn’t know what the Priest had in mind, but he hoped it wasn’t something profane; he could be of greater use than a sex slave. The Priest glanced at him again and motioned for him to sit down.

“Do I have to tell you everything? Wash your clothes, I won’t endure the smell any longer”

The urge to sigh in relief was intense but Ragnvaldr restrained himself, beginning to wash his clothes alongside the Priest. While Enki scrubbed down his garments with a pumice stone from his knapsack and wrung them out, Ragnvaldr took sand from the pond’s edge and scrubbed it vigorously against his furs. He had to admit, his clothes would feel much better after all the blood, feces, and other foul entities had been scrubbed away. Once the clothes were as clean as they could make them and had been hung on branches to dry, the two men began to wash themselves. 

Ragnvaldr kept his distance, not wanting to do anything as personal as washing one another without explicit permission. He watched the Priest as he stood waist-deep in the water, observing his cut palm as he applied pressure to it with his other hand. He had caught glimpses of the man’s body during their time with the bunny orgy, but this was the first time he could get a good look. Each knob of his spine stuck out like it was trying to pull away from him, his arms were little more than bone, and his stomach curved inward in an unpleasant manner. It was a wonder how he could stand, let alone fight. He wondered just how strong he could be if his body was as sharp as his brain. Or his tongue, for that matter.

When Enki caught the Outlander staring he looked over at him with a bemused expression, causing the other man to turn away from him and continue washing. Enki could have picked out the barbarian from the orgy even if he had been in full robes, given just how much taller he was than everyone else. His broad, muscular body was peppered with scars and stab wounds; this was clearly a man hardened by years of battle. They were standing at about the same depth, but Ragnvaldr’s extra height left the top of his rear sticking out of the water. Enki’s eyes started drifting down towards it, but he quickly caught himself and looked away. Physical attraction and brute strength were what beasts relied on to find mates, they had no business distracting a learned man such as himself. That orgy had been for his survival, and more importantly his research of the Gods. That was all it was, and all he would permit it to be. He ducked down into the water and held his breath for one minute before rising, the burning in his lungs distracting him from that train of thought.

-

Night had fallen, and the men had made camp by the edge of the pond in their dry-enough clothes. They lay down on either side of the small fire, resting their heads against their packs and sleeping directly on the grass. It had been a few hours since they had fallen asleep, and each man was left to face the demons in their nightmares alone. Ragnvaldr tossed in his sleep, his mind racing as his dream-self fled from the horrors of the dungeons. The rage Cahara had gone into when a prison guard had grabbed the little girl, him leaping atop it and stabbing it long past the point of death. D’arce’s expression as her clone was sacrificed to summon the Tormented One. Enki being shot with a poison dart and nearly dying, mumbling for Ragnvaldr not to carry him even as he flitted in and out of consciousness. Horror upon horror, laced with visions of Vinland and the blood-soaked earth of his village. Enki lay still, but his expression was sour as he slept; so much knowledge in that city, made inaccessible by the monstrous inhabitants. Nosramus’ wisdom intermingled with Nas’hrah’s unsurpassed arrogance. The cramped stone hallways too reminiscent of the walls of that well, and his desperate attempts to climb up it, scraping his fingertips away as he fell. The thoughts culminated in the two men bursting awake, breathing heavily as they scanned their surroundings. Ragnvaldr looked over at Enki and he was tempted to ask what was wrong, but the Priest scowled and lay down facing away from him. Reluctantly he turned away so that both of them had their backs to the fire, and both of them prayed that sleep would take them again soon.

\- - -

It had been almost two years since Ragnvaldr made his pact with Enki, and he had simultaneously learned much and very little about his employer. He learned that Enki often skipped meals when he was engrossed in his research. One of the few things he would eat during this time were pretzels, as according to him they were fast and filling enough not to get in his way. Even when he was between study locations, however, he would eat very little; Ragnvaldr’s portions averaged three times the size of his. He admitted that his time in the dungeon was the most consistently he had eaten in years, and that it made him feel nauseous for weeks after they left. Ragnvaldr also learned that while prideful, the Priest was not above formality. He was well-versed in many regional greetings and traditions, and would use them to his advantage to gain access to important establishments. Ragnvaldr had technically travelled further, and had a general understanding of more locations, but in terms of village-to-village knowledge he definitely had him beat. While he had been made privy to Enki’s ability to commune with insects during their time in the dungeon, he got to experience it much more frequently now. Parasitic insects no longer bothered him with Enki around, and he had used a bug’s council more than once to uncover treasure buried under ground or in abandoned locations. The way he conversed with them was fascinating- his lips would move, but try as he might Ragnvaldr never heard any noise. He had a calm look in his tired eyes as he talked with them, and the Outlander was certain he felt more comfortable talking to them over other humans.

What Ragnvaldr hadn’t learned about Enki was his past, his motivations, or anything of any true substance. He had known the other man was the quiet type, and he was hardly a chatterbox himself, but he had hoped over time that conversation would become easier. It hadn’t, and there were some aspects of his life that he was allowed no part in. There had been a couple of times when Enki had been summoned to some sort of gathering by other Dark Priests, and Ragnvaldr had been made to wait outside the building like a dog. The others of the fold would approach him on their way in and he could feel their glares past their veils- he was not wanted anywhere near here. He was not going to let them intimidate him, though; he stayed put, leaning against the building and staring them down until they looked away and entered without any further issue. 

Enki, for his part, had done his best not to learn anything significant about his bodyguard. He rarely indulged in small talk, reading scrolls and taking notes almost every waking moment. The Outlander had kept true to his word, not distracting him until he deigned to speak first. Sometimes he would sit with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, at others he would actually pick up a book and do his own reading. It was on days that they were camping outdoors, Enki reviewing his notes and taking inventory of their supplies, that Ragnvaldr would wander away from him. He would always come back with at least one animal, possibly some berries and nuts- he was never empty-handed. The Priest soon took notice that this was a more cost-effective and private alternative to eating in pubs all the time, and started relying on his hunting skills more often than not. 

One day the two of them were walking through the woods when they spotted a young buck in a nearby clearing. Ragnvaldr reached for his bow but Enki stopped him.

“These woods belong to the noble family of the area, deer are off-limits”

Ragnvaldr looked at him as though he didn’t believe him.

“That’s ridiculous, no one can own a deer until they kill it and claim it’s meat”

“Ridiculous or not it is the way it is”

“That deer would keep us going for months and we could sell the rest”

“Look, I don’t know the hunting laws of your land, assuming your people even have any, but here it’s different. I’m not going to be castrated just because you want some venison”

The Outlander’s eyes widened at that. His land did not have any ‘hunting laws’- if there were no one could live there. You had to take every opportunity you could to find food in the harsh North, and often there wasn’t enough to go around. Here, where there was more than enough wildlife to support the people, the rich kept the best for themselves and let the poor fight for scraps. It wasn’t right.

“All this time you never mentioned these laws to me?”

“Some woods are open and some are not. The boundaries are constantly changing due to territory disputes between families. It is up to the nobility to decide, not us”

Reluctantly the barbarian put back his bow, watching the buck as it sauntered out of the clearing. He growled in frustration, heading down to the clearing and looking around. He spotted boar tracks in the grass and pointed to them.

“What about boar, then? These tracks are fresh”

Enki just shook his head, and Ragnvaldr pumped his arms in frustration. He got down on one knee to inspect some pheasant tracks, and mumbled scornfully.

“I suppose pheasant isn’t allowed, either?”

“No, actually. It’s on the family’s crest”

Ragnvaldr punched the ground, then gave a small jolt of surprise. He placed his hand out over the ground and began scanning in circles. Enki watched curiously, having no idea what had set off this behavior. Suddenly the barbarian stuck his hand straight into the earth. After a couple seconds of digging he came up with a still-live mole wriggling in his hand. He looked over his shoulder and gave the Priest a surprised smile. Enki blinked a couple of times and said

“That... was impressive. Can you do it again?”

-

That night Ragnvaldr was in his village again. It was Björn’s first hunting trip, and the two of them were eyeing a nearby deer. As his son pulled back his bow and took aim his form needed little correction- he had always been a fast learner. On his father’s command he let his arrow fly and it hit the deer right in the heart. It shrieked and ran a couple paces before collapsing on it’s side. Ragnvaldr congratulated his son with a pat on the shoulder then went over to collect their prize. However, as he approached the carcass something about it was not right, it was... changing. It flitted in and out of form before it settled on that of his son, the arrow now through his heart as he lay in a fetal position of the ground. Ragnvaldr shouted in horror, but before he could reach out towards the body he found himself in the village proper, the area under siege by the Knights of the Midnight Sun. The men were fighting and dying while the buildings were burning, women and children trapped inside to scream and burn. The ground was painted by the blood of villager and knight alike. Ragnvaldr tried to come to the aid of one of his countrymen but his fist went clean through the assailant, and the villager was beheaded with a sword. As the head rolled on the ground it’s gaze was locked on something behind him. He turned to see Le’garde, free of carnage despite his bloody sword, standing still in the middle of the chaos. It was as though he could see him when no one else could, and he gave him a serene smile as the village burned behind him. Ragnvaldr wailed in agony, rushing towards him with his fist drawn. He was about to make contact with that stupid, beautiful face when-

He woke up.

He sat up and looked around him. The fire was low and Enki was on the other side of it, leaning against a tree. His legs were tucked up tight to his chest, and he glared over at the Outlander from behind his knees. It seemed he had had his own night terror, but Enki lowered his gaze and put his head on his knees without saying anything. Ragnvaldr gasped for air a moment more before laying on the grass again, taking a long time to return to sleep.

\- - -

It was the night of the Dying Moon, and it was on this night that Enki had been summoned to another Dark Priest congregation. Normally these events took place in specifically designed areas but tonight was different- this place was just a little run-down cabin in the woods. Ragnvaldr felt off about the place before they even approached the building, but he knew it was not his place to question his employer or the other practitioners. He took his usual position, leaning against the wall next to the entrance, while Enki stepped inside. He took a seat of prominence at the only chair with a cloth cover, the other six Priests already gathered at the round table before him. It was clear they wanted to see him specifically, and he could immediately understand why; he was the oldest one here by at least five years, with a couple of the other Priests barely into their manhood. This night was going to be interesting.

“We thank you for your presence here tonight, brother Enki”

The next oldest one said with a deep nod of respect. Enki offered nothing in return.

“Alright, let’s get on with this, I don’t have all night”

The other Priests seemed confused and slightly unnerved by Enki’s forwardness, looking at one another warily. All except for one. He was fidgety, his eyes twitching as he glared at his superior. He was clearly on some form of stimulant.

“These things are important, you know. They are full of tradition, and pride for our craft. Though I suppose we can’t expect you to know anything about that”

There were hushed murmurs around the congregation, the older Priest jumping in to smooth things over

“Please forgive him, brother Enki. He is newly indoctrinated, and has zealously devoted himself to learning our ways”

“Well, he’s done a terrible job at it. You all have”

The murmurs were stern now, with everyone looking at Enki tensely.

“I do not understand, this is how it has always been done”

“Oh no, it’s been done better than this. I have been to plenty of Succession Ceremonies, some as the usurper, mostly as the prize, but it has always been done within a Temple. Sometimes the prize would be called in weeks ahead of time, and they were never made to feel special in any way. The goal is to prove how devious you can be, who can claim the title of usurper most cleverly, not to just shank them in a shack. And doing it on the Dying Moon? That’s just tacky”

There was a heavy, shame-filled silence among the rest of the party, but the youngest one was boiling with rage. He smacked his hands against the table as he stood up and shouted

“How are we supposed to know any of this without Masters to teach us?! What are we supposed to do when there are only a handful of Priests older than you, and they’ve all resigned from teaching new members?! You don’t seem to grasp this, but your burning down the Grand Temple has crippled our very way of life! I won’t let you be a blight on our congregation any longer; either you teach us the ‘right way’, or you die and we won’t care if it’s wrong!”

The young one’s speech emboldened the others, with even the oldest one nodding his head in approval. Enki’s face was unmoved as he spoke, but when he finished he looked down at his glove as though inspecting his nails. When he looked up his face was stern.

“Why should you care about a Temple that was destroyed long before you were even born? These practices are ultimately pointless, they won’t win you any favor with the Gods. The Old Gods hate us, the New Ones do not care, and they will always be too busy squabbling with each other to notice anything you do. Your enthusiasm, though annoying, is commendable, so I will make you a counter offer; leave me alone and find another target, or I will kill you all”

“We may be less experienced, but we still outnumber you! Besides, how strong can you really be if you need a foreigner as your muscle?”

Enki’s gaze sharpened at that, and he slowly rose from his chair, the others watching his every move. He took a step back and spread out his arms, smugly proclaiming

“Who’s first?”

Ragnvaldr had heard the voices inside grow steadily louder, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. When he heard the words ‘kill you’ he started to grow nervous, but it wasn’t until he heard shouts of pain and furniture being thrown that he decided to intervene. He didn’t care if Enki was mad at him, he was going to do his job and keep him safe. He tried to pull the door open but it was locked, and everyone inside was too distracted to hear his pounding. He took a few steps back, prepared to charge the door down, when it suddenly burst off its hinges. Another Dark Priest collapsed on top of it, a burst of fire right behind him. Enki stepped out calmly into the red moonlight, flames dancing around him as his robe brushed by. From within the burnt cabin Ragnvaldr could see the remains of the Priests; one had his eyes pecked out, another had no head, and the others weren’t moving. The one on the ground moaned in pain, trying to crawl forward with his arms. His face was horribly burned, and he had only made it halfway off the door when Enki was by his side. The look Enki sent the other Priest as he loomed over him sent a shiver down Ragnvaldr’s spine, it was so full of malice and cruelty. He placed his right foot firmly on the other’s neck, shoving his face into the dirt. His shriek of pain was cut short when Enki twisted his foot, breaking the neck instantly. He removed his foot and turned away from the carnage, with his only response to the situation being

“Meeting abrogated”

Ragnvaldr was a mix of stunned, impressed, and another feeling he couldn’t quite place. He must be too close to the fire, for his cheeks were becoming red. Enki really didn’t need a bodyguard, but he let him stick around anyway, and the thought alone made Ragnvaldr smile in appreciation. He quickly caught up to Enki and the two walked on, leaving the quickly-approaching storm to put out the fire. From within the cabin a single figure crawled out of the wreckage, the one with his eyes pecked out. He quivered with rage, ripping off a part of his robe to tie around his eye holes. He stumbled around until he found a stick to support him, and began his slow and dark pursuit.

-

Enki and Ragnvaldr had stumbled into a village a few hours later and checked into an inn. Enki had insisted that they get separate rooms, renting two adjacent ones only because there were no other options. Ragnvaldr had wanted to protest, thinking it much more practical to just share a room, but Enki shot him a look that quickly shut him up. Once inside his own room Enki removed his boots and crawled into bed, burying himself under the covers. 

Try as he might he could not get to sleep. He kept thinking of the Temple he had been made to call home- it’s grand architecture protecting hideous practices. The psychological torture, the flagellation, all the times he had been touched against his will in order for his assailant to ‘become closer to the Lord’. His twin Ninmah had avoided most of it; not because she was female, but because she had been strong enough to fend them off. Enki cursed his frail body, and cursed his sister for being born at the same time as him. They had only been brought to that accursed place because the Masters wanted twins for their enhanced magical abilities, and they were not the only pair there. He cursed that she was always better than him, and that for the longest time he cared about that. He had wanted so desperately to impress his Masters, yet he couldn’t bring himself to stab Ninmah in the back even after all she had done to him. His time in that well had been his first test of faith, but at least he gained servants that would never betray him. 

His second test had come from the dungeons, and that was the one that had shattered him. After learning of the will of the Gods, both Old and New, he realized that he bore the mantle of Priest purely out of spite. He still loved to learn, and being a Dark Priest gave him access to places others were not permitted, but he could have been a regular scholar. He could have been anything after he set himself free with those cleansing flames, but instead he chained himself to a path that brought him only pain.

Despite the blanket and his robe, Enki was very cold that night.

\- - -

It had taken half a year for the blind Dark Priest to locate Enki and Ragnvaldr, who did not recognize him at first. It was a black comedy, Enki greeting his fellow practitioner courteously as they crossed paths on the trail leading to Rondon, the blind man stumbling back upon hearing his voice. As he ranted and raved about vengeance, Enki tapped his index finger against his forehead to try and jog his memory. It wasn’t until he mentioned the Dying Moon that Enki recalled, and when he did he chuckled snidely.

“I guess you aren’t completely inept, though your unsteadiness on your feet shows a critical lack of adaptability. Just be grateful you’re still alive and go, you’re not worth my time”

Ragnvaldr chuckled. Enki’s pompousness could easily be annoying, but here that it was directed at someone who deserved it, it was rather amusing. The blind Priest fumed, shouting at them as he faced them slightly ajar

“You monster! I’ve waited long for this day, and my vengeance will be done!”

Enki rolled his eyes dramatically and took a step back, making a brushing motion with his hand towards Ragnvaldr.

“Oh, he’s just going to keep following us. Put him out of his misery, would you?”

Ragnvaldr felt bad about killing a blind man, but Enki was right. At least he could end it quickly. He took out his dagger and approached the Priest as he quivered, intending to give him a quick stab through the temple. It would have been quick and simple, if not for the other’s last-ditch scheme. Just as Ragnvaldr grabbed the man’s wrist to secure him, he stretched out his other arm and cast a spell on Enki. Ragnvaldr looked over in panic as Enki fell to his knees, turning back to the other Priest with newfound ire and slashing his throat open. The blind man died with a smirk on his face as Ragnvaldr quickly walked over to his companion.

“What’s wrong?”

Enki held his forehead in his palm, embarrassed by his current situation. When he looked up at the barbarian he could see the look of surprise on his face. Enki’s face was a deep red, his breath heavy, his eyes hazy. He looked like an animal in heat.

“It was a Pheromones spell. Normally it would have made you attack me, but the wielder dying as he cast it disrupted the flow of magic. Now it’s no different than an aphrodisiac; the bastard wanted to humiliate me and-”

He couldn’t bring himself to say that it worked.

Ragnvaldr wanted to laugh at the whole situation- he had been worried for nothing. He offered a hand out towards the Priest but he refused it, trying instead to rise on his own. He got about half way before his knees buckled and Ragnvaldr had to catch him. The feeling of his hands around him made Enki’s skin burn with desire, but he couldn’t shoo him away if he wanted to stand. He seethed with rage at the humor in the barbarian’s eyes when he asked him

“How do we stop it?”

“The only way to get it to stop is to... find release. We’re not far from Rondon, there’s a brothel there that will serve just fine”

Ragnvaldr wanted to protest that it was a long way to travel in such a condition but it was clear Enki was not in the mood. Well, he was, but not in the mood to argue. He had been prepared to let the Priest lean on him as they walked but he refused, instead ordering him to fashion a walking stick. He did as he was told, and the two of them set out on one of the slowest, most awkward treks Ragnvaldr had ever been on.

-

The brothel they needed was luckily on the outskirts of town, so not too many people witnessed Enki in his pitiful state. By the time they entered the establishment Enki looked ready to collapse. It took some quick explaining by Ragnvaldr for any of the women to be willing to work, but one of the larger, more robust women of the group agreed to handle such a charge. She led him away to one of the curtained beds, and Ragnvaldr was left in the waiting room. More accurately he chose to wait, as he was propositioned several times by the other women. He turned them all down, not wanting to be distracted once Enki had ‘recovered’. Instead he folded his arms and let himself doze off.

He was woken up far too quickly by a familiar voice calling his name. He opened his eyes to see Cahara of all people grinning at him. Ragnvaldr quickly stood up and the two embraced in a brief yet boisterous hug.

“My friend, it is good to see you!”

“Same to you, big guy! What brings you ‘round these parts? You looking for some fun? They’ve got some of the best girls in the business here!”

After hearing about the turn of events Cahara could not contain his laughter. He was nearly doubled over, his arms over his stomach he found it so funny. It was infectious, causing Ragnvaldr to snicker in turn.

“Ah, that’s hilarious! But don’t worry, though, he’ll be treated right here. Say, what made you stick around that old dorbel, anyway? I never woulda imagined he could tolerate anyone for this long”

Ragnvaldr offered a small, tired smile as he replied

“We work well together”

Cahara paused for a bit, cocking his head to the side as though he didn’t believe him. Ragnvaldr was about to protest before Cahara simply shrugged and changed the subject.

“You got a place to stay? I wish Celeste and I could set you two up, but things are getting cramped now that Calla is getting bigger and the babe is learning to walk”

“Calla?”

“Oh yeah, right! That’s what we ended up naming the little girl. She had a say, of course, but she positively beamed when we came up with that one. She’s not so little anymore, she’s growing up into a fine young lady”

“I am truly happy to hear that you are all doing so well”

“It’s not all sunshine, of course; money’s still tight sometimes, but it’s never gotten as bad as it was a few years ago”

Cahara’s smile was large, but Ragnvaldr could see how tired he looked. He could hear through the silence the words he refused to speak:

I will never let it get that bad again. Calla will never have to go through what her surrogate mother endured just to make a living.

Ragnvaldr did not press the topic, instead circling back to the matter of lodging.

“We don’t actually have a place to stay. We had to stop here first for obvious reasons”

“If that’s the case, I know of a great place you can stay. They know me there, even if they say they’re full tell ‘em Cahara sent you and they’ll come up with a room.”

“Thank you, but I hope they will have more than one available. We have never shared one before”

“What, why? Two rooms is such a waste of money!”

“I agree, but Enki has never wanted to share one. He would rather sleep in the woods”

“That’s stupid. Does he not trust you or something?”

Ragnvaldr could not answer that. He could only shrug in response, to which Cahara put his hand on his hips.

“There’s something you’re not telling me. Be honest now, do you _want_ to share a bed with him?”

Ragnvaldr’s eyes widened at the question, and Cahara’s gleamed with satisfaction. The Outlander shook his head.

“I just don’t want to waste money when so much of our earnings goes toward lodging. Now would you please tell me the name of that inn?”

Cahara looked smug as a cat that had just stolen the cream, but he still referred him to the Purple Pocket Inn.The two men were able to catch up a while longer before Enki finally emerged from the other room. Traces of pink remained on his face, but he was otherwise back to his somber self. Cahara greeted him with the voice of a child that could barely contain a secret. Ragnvaldr in turn looked confused and angry, and the whole situation was too much for the Priest to tolerate. He only gave a curt ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ before heading for the door, leaving Ragnvaldr to say a proper farewell to their former comrade. As he was walking out the door Cahara ran up to Ragnvaldr and directed him to come closer so that he could whisper to him. He reluctantly obliged, and Cahara took his hand and placed a few coppers in it. 

“Buy him dinner, maybe some booze’ll make him warm up to ya”

Ragnvaldr frowned, punching Cahara in the upper arm but accepting the coins nevertheless. Cahara snickered in response, rubbing his arm as he bid the man a fond farewell.

It had taken some convincing for Enki to eat at all, but he finally agreed that it was important to keep his strength up after such rigorous exercise. The dinner had not gone badly, per se, but Enki had refused small talk of any kind, leading to an uneasy silence between them. Something was still bothering him, but Ragnvaldr chalked it up to lingering embarrassment. He, expectedly, had eaten considerably more than the Priest, but with the help of Cahara’s coins he bought more alcohol than usual. Now he was drunk, and it seemed to be getting on Enki’s nerves. He kept glancing over at him then looking hurriedly away, his expression looking almost... impatient. As soon as he was done Enki got up and made to leave, Ragnvaldr once again having to hurry out after him.

Once they reached the Inn Ragnvaldr’s concerns were realized; Cahara’s special room was the only one left. Ragnvaldr could tell even through his drunken haze that Enki’s patience was wearing thin. He glared over at him and said

“You can sleep out in the woods, I’m going to stay here”

Ragnvalder shook his head, feeling more willing to argue with liquid courage in his stomach.

“Enki, this is ridiculous. Why can’t we just share a room? I’ll pay for it completely if that’s what it takes-”

“No!”

The Priest’s voice was sharp as a knife, causing the tired old man behind the counter to look up and stare. Enki’s scowl was deep as he whispered

“Leave”

Ragnvaldr sighed heavily and began trudging toward the door. He had made it out of the building and a bit down the street before he heard the Inn’s door reopen. He turned around to see Enki coming down the stairs after him. He did not stop, however, but kept stride and let out a quick

“Let’s go”

Ragnvaldr paused for a moment before letting out a confused huff and following the other man towards the woods.

\- 

Enki sat on a fallen log as Ragnvaldr prepared a fire, the two of them settling in a small clearing for the night. As Ragnvaldr sat down next to him he noticed Enki shiver. It didn’t feel cold to him, but he was used to much worse weather so he couldn’t really judge. Enki’s expression seemed torn, as though he couldn’t decide if he wanted to get up or not. Did he want to stay and talk? That hardly seemed likely, but the booze in Ragnvaldr’s system convinced him it was a good idea to try.

“Has that spell worn off yet?”

Enki glared over at him, then looked steadfastly at the fire.

“I’ll be fine”

“So I take it that’s a no?”

“There are a lot of variables to consider, sometimes it can take up to a day for it to wear off completely”

“But you’ll be fine come morning?”

“I’d better be”

Ragnvaldr wasn’t sure who he was threatening with that statement, or if he intended to fight Sylvian herself to make it stop. He smirked at the thought.

“You know, things would have been much easier for you if we had solved your problem then and there”

Enki said nothing, but looked at him in surprise. For such a learned man he could be dense at times.

“Don’t act like that. You had been the first to suggest a Marriage, so I know you’ve thought about it”

“That- that was for our survival! And all of you were too cowardly to go through with it!”

“All I’m saying is, if you want this over with I’d be willing to help you”

His gaze towards the Priest was earnest and intense, making Enki feel cornered even in such an open area. His heart began to race, and that damned rouge had returned to his cheeks. This spell was going to be the death of him. His lips curled into a disgusted snarl as he fought to maintain some dignity.

“You really think I hadn’t considered it? No, I went out of my way to go there because I would rather spend money on a whore than be anywhere near _you_!”

Ragnvaldr stiffened in surprise, then growled out his rebuttal

“I am trying to help you, you miserable little man! You think I’ve been biting at the bit to touch your bony hide?!”

“Why else have you been following me all this time?! What do you want from me?”

“Nothing, I don’t want-”

“Liar! You’re not my steward, you’re my stalker! A lonely lost foreigner who can’t do any better than follow me around like a stray dog!”

“Now you listen here-!”

Ragnvaldr grabbed Enki’s upper arm on impulse, not really intending to do more than that. The range of emotion on Enki’s face was drastic; panic, confusion, maybe even desire. It culminated in a fierce gaze and a horrid snarl as he smacked Ragnvaldr hard across the face. Ragnvaldr blinked in surprise as he adjusted his face back in Enki’s direction. He chuckled darkly

“You hit like a scandalized beer wench. Now-”

He grabbed both of Enki’s wrists and held them up, the other man wrenching himself back like a beast caught in a snare.

“I am tired of your attitude! You are going to- to-!”

He let go of Enki’s wrists, clutching his stomach tightly and doubling over in pain. He fell forward off the log and nearly ended up with his head in the fire. The Priest had cast Greater Hurting on him. Enki glowered down at him from his seat, rubbing his wrists in turn. His voice was low and harsh as he spoke.

“Ragnvaldr of Oldegård, your services are no longer required. If you are not gone by morning I _will_ kill you”

Ragnvaldr was beginning to black out from the pain. It felt so strange; he had never been this weak before, but he could no longer hold onto consciousness as all the bad events of his life flooded his vision one by one. The last thing he saw before the black took him was Enki standing up and walking away.

-

Ragnvaldr awoke to an itching sensation. He looked down to see a trail of ants marching across his torso. He jolted upright, brushing them off and scooting away from them in mild disgust. The ants seemed entirely unfazed by the disruption, and any still fit to walk got back in line towards their destination. He followed their path with his gaze, and what he saw left him stunned. 

Enki was leaned against a tree, his head tilted to the side. He was mumbling silently in his sleep as an army of insects gathered around him. Ants, centipedes, spiders, and more outlined his body without daring to crawl atop him. Only winged insects such as dragonflies and moths had dared to place themselves on him, their fluttering wings glinting in the strong summer moonlight. It was ethereal, haunting in a strange form of beauty. 

Ragnvaldr managed to break himself free of the spellbinding sight once Enki’s expression soured, the insects around him beginning to move more frantically. He must be having a nightmare, one so emotionally taxing that it activated his magic. If this continued who knows what type of spell he could unleash. Ragnvaldr half walked, half crawled over to him, shaking his shoulder and calling his name.

“Enki! Enki, wake up!”

-

It was the night before the ceremony, and the twins had been placed into separate rooms to steel their minds and hearts. Enki sat on his uncomfortable bed, his legs tight against his chest and head in his knees. Ninmah had always been insufferable but she was still his sister; he didn’t know if he was ready for this. He saw no way out of it, however, and knew it was necessary to complete his training. His moping was cut short when he heard whimpering in the room next door. It was Ninmah. This was the first time he had heard her cry and it shook him deeply. 

He got off the bed and tried the door - locked. He looked around the room and settled on the wind catcher just below the ceiling. It would be far too small for anyone else to fit through but he could manage it. He dragged his bed just below it and clambered up, worming his way through. He hadn’t planned on how to get down, and landed on the floor with a most ungraceful thud. Ninmah looked up from her spot in the corner of the bed with shock, her voice an angry whisper.

“What are you doing here?!”

“I came to see you”

“We’ll be punished if they find you in here!”

“I don’t care. I came to say good-bye”

She stared at him in disbelief for a moment, then gave a wary nod for him to come closer. For a fleeting moment she was as vulnerable and scared as he was, and their shared grief brought him comfort. He was within arms reach of the bed when the door to Ninmah’s chamber burst open and one of the adult practitioners came in, demanding to know what that noise had been. While Enki had his head turned towards the door Ninmah pounced on him, knocking him hard to the floor and wrapping her hands around his throat. As he struggled for breath she looked down at him with a manic grin.

“This cheater wanted to get the drop on me before the ceremony even began! He’s too weak to do it right so he had to resort to pitiful mind games! Isn’t that right, Enki? Enki? Enki!!”

Enki’s eyes burst open, the face in front of him flitting between Ninmah’s black eyes of malice and Ragnvaldr’s ice blue of concern. This was beyond the pale, he could hold back his frustration no longer.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!”

All at once the insects advanced on Ragnvaldr, covering his arms and face. Moths were flying around his eyes, centipedes and spiders biting any exposed flesh, and ants were scurrying down his throat. He desperately tried to swipe them away but there were far too many, and he ended up slipping in his haste to get up and fell on his back. He coughed violently as the ants continued down his windpipe- he couldn’t breathe.

Enki clambored to his feet and stood over him, his fists clenched tight as he screamed, his voice shrill with desperation and rage.

“What do you want from me?! Why won’t you just leave me alone?!”

Ragnvaldr rolled onto his stomach and lifted himself on his arms, trying to wretch up the invading insects. It wasn’t working.

“I am not your charge, your keeper, your problem! I can take care of myself!”

“I- *cough* *cough* know! D-don’t- want- alone!”

Enki’s posture was still tense, his expression still grim, but he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He wouldn’t get a clear answer this way, so with a silent order and a swipe of his hand the bugs ceased their assault. Ragnvaldr hacked and wheezed as they dispersed, coughing up what he hoped were all of the ants in his lungs. He rubbed his throat and looked up at the man that had just tried to kill him, and likely would kill him if his answer wasn’t satisfying. With a haggered sigh he sat on the dirt, unable to maintain the Priest’s piercing gaze. 

“I know you can take care of yourself. You’re so strong, so clever, there’s not much you can’t do. That’s why I want you with me. I want someone that can hold their own, so they won’t be... as easy to lose...”

Enki’s expression was nigh unreadable, but he had unclenched his fists. He had a feeling he knew what he was referring to, but he wasn’t going to let him get away with a half-assed explanation.

“As easy to lose as whom?”

“Helga... and Björn”

Ragnvaldr’s teeth clenched, his body quivering in it’s attempt to stifle tears

“My wife and son”

Enki stood silently for a good moment. This was ridiculous, why should he care about this man and who he’s lost? Everyone has lost someone, the world is full of loss. It must be some residual effects of that damned spell, for despite his best efforts he couldn’t bring himself to walk away. He could do so much more than walk away; he could finally be rid of this pest with any number of dirty tricks, but he had no will to use them. He must be getting soft in the head, but he didn’t actually want him gone.

His voice was harsh when he finally responded

“Pathetic”

Ragnvaldr snapped his head upwards to glare at the cruel man in front of him, tears escaping the corners of his eyes as he did so. How dare he?! How-!

Before he could get up to lunge at him Enki dropped down into a crouching position in front of him. To anyone else his expression would look just like the cold indifference he normally showed the world. After months of travel together, however, Ragnvaldr could spot the differences; the corners of his lips curved ever so slightly upward, and his eyes shone with a gentleness that looked almost uncanny surrounded by those dark, drooping bags. It was the most genuine expression he had ever seen on him, and it instantly subdued his rage. For a moment the two of them stared one another down, their eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Finally Enki broke the silence.

“You’re a fool”

Ragnvaldr’s voice was calm as he responded

“I know”

“I hate you”

“I know”

Now he was smiling too, tired and small but a smile nonetheless. Enki slowly reached a hand towards him and settled his palm against his cheek. The cool leather felt refreshing, making Ragnvaldr tremble almost imperceptibly. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the sensation for a fleeting eternity.

-

They relit the long burnt-out fire and conversed until dawn, Ragnvaldr telling Enki about Oldegård, his family, and the ways of his people. Enki listened intently, asking questions and appearing genuinely curious about everything he had to say. His enthusiasm was almost childlike, insatiable and unbridled by etiquette. He was so relieved to be able to talk about his family, to relieve the good and the bad, not the final image of them that had been burning behind his eyes for far too long. Part of him had hoped Enki would share his past as well, but as the Sun began to rise and he covered his mouth to yawn he gave no indication of it. That was alright, there would be other opportunities, for it had become clear to both of them that they were no longer employer and bodyguard. He hoped this new relationship, whatever it was, would last much longer.

\- - -

Harsh winter air filled the entryway as Enki and Ragnvaldr entered the inn, trailing snow behind them. The dainty young woman behind the counter seemed nervous about them, and hastily apologized that there was only one room left available. Enki grumbled under his breath, but he was not about to go back out into that freezing death trap again. He placed their payment on the counter, ignoring Ragnvaldr’s glance of surprise as he waited for the woman to put away the money and show them to their room. It was small and spartanly furnished, but it was better than nothing. He let Ragnvaldr close the door as he began to disrobe, laying his clothes over the only chair to dry. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned forward, wringing the melted snow out of his hair. 

As Enki nestled himself under the covers and prepared for sleep Ragnvaldr wasn’t sure what to do with himself. This was the first time the Priest had deigned to share a room with him, and he didn’t want to do anything to make him regret his decision. He took off his own clothes, resting them on the ground next to the chair, and slumped himself against the wall. He could make do like this, it was better than being out in that storm after all. He was just getting comfortable when he heard Enki speak.

“We would better conserve heat together”

Ragnvaldr looked up to see him staring at him from his position on the bed. This was the closest to an invitation he was going to get, and he was going to take it. He stood up and walked over, making room for himself on the single bed as Enki rolled over to accommodate him. He could feel each section of the frail man’s spine against his chest as they lay together, feel how the cold lingered on his skin due to the lack of insulating meat. He would have to bulk up if he ever wanted to last an Oldegårdian winter.

Enki was grateful he was facing away from Ragnvaldr, for he could not have bared to let him see the ruddiness that burned his cheeks. He was so warm, the strong arm wrapped across his midsection so secure, and he could feel the other man’s member press against his rear. Surely he could feel the pounding in his chest, fluttering between desire and panic. He let out a shuttered breath to try and calm himself. If he could just calm down he could fall asleep and then this would all be over. He just had to calm down.

“Enki”

The way Ragnvaldr said his name, so stern yet compassionate, sent a shiver down his spine that both men could feel. His voice was unsteady as he answered.

“What?”

“You’re still so cold. I know how to warm us both up”

He didn’t say anything, didn’t move. They stayed a good minute in silence.

“If you don’t want to-”

“Okay”

“_Ja_?”

“To keep warm”

“Of course”

He started out slow, running a calloused hand across his body to find out what he liked. Finding a place that _was_ acceptable to touch was going to be tricky, with how much the thin man prickled in response. He adjusted their positions so that Enki was laying on his back and he was kneeling on the end of the bed. Might as well start from the bottom and work his way up. He planted a kiss on the sole of his right foot and Enki covered his mouth to stifle a gasp. That information could come in handy later. He kissed along his foot, his ankle, up his sinuous leg, not stopping his assault until his face was over the Priest’s. He tried to lean in for a kiss on the lips but Enki turned his head. Ragnvaldr smirked, opting instead to bite down on his left shoulder. Enki didn’t stifle his gasp that time, wrapping his arms around the broad man’s shoulders instinctively. So he liked to be bitten. Ragnvaldr pulled back long enough to let him see the hungry look in his eyes before placing his hand on his head and roughly exposing his neck.

He bit down hard on the spot where the neck and shoulder met until he tasted blood in his mouth. He could feel Enki’s erection brush against his own half mast and revelled in the noises he pulled from the smaller man’s throat. He marked him again and again along his neck, chest, and sides until Enki was a panting wreck and he was finally hard enough to enter. He wrapped his legs around his waist and positioned himself, slowly working his way inside. Enki’s face was tense with pain but he did not tell him to stop, so he kept going until he could go no further. When he pulled out and then back in, starting to thrust, he could see how tightly Enki was gripping the linen and it made his heart swell with pride. He was surprised when those thin hands reached out for him and pulled him close with strength he didn’t know they had.

“Bite me again”

“As you wish”

“Master”

Ragnvaldr quirked an eyebrow at him, but there was no jest in his voice as he replied

“As you wish, my _master_”

The moan he got in response was absolutely worth it.

-

It was well into the morning by the time they woke up. Enki was sore and sticky with various fluids, but for the first time he had no lingering doubts that it had been something he wanted. He was not forced, it had not been for survival, he had done it because he had wanted to do it. Part of him wanted to do it again, but he was not going to appear desperate. Besides, he was going to need a couple days before he could handle that much physical activity again.

Ragnvaldr woke up with a yawn right in Enki’s ear, and though it was annoying he forgave it when the larger man nestled his face into his hair, his breath tickling the back of his neck. 

“We should get going. That storm cost us time, I don’t want to keep our employers waiting”

The Oldegårdian grumbled, hugging him tighter and holding him there for a few moments before finally relenting.

“I suppose you’re right”

“I’m always right”

“Of course”

As he pulled away and sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his absence left Enki cold. He turned his head to look at the long marks he had left down the larger man’s back and knew he had made the right choice. Before he could get up off the bed entirely Enki rolled over and caught his wrist.

“Ragnvaldr”

Ragnvaldr looked at him in mild surprise, the tone of his voice compelling him to listen.

“Your body belongs to me now. You _cannot_ have sex with anyone else unless I give you permission. Do you understand?”

The grip around his wrist was tight- possessive. He looked over the thin man he had marked, who had marked him, and gazed into those piercing black eyes that dared him to shatter this newfound trust. He couldn’t hide his smile as he answered

“_Ja_, I can live with that”

\- - -

It had been years since their time in those dungeons, but they both knew they would never be completely free of its evil. There were still nights when one or both of them woke up from nightmares, but now they were free to share their pain with one another and lessen the burden for both of them. Enki had slowly, with much patience and coercion on Ragnvaldr’s part, opened up about his childhood at the Temple. There were still some things he had not shared, some things he doubted he would ever share, but Ragnvaldr did not mind. He was grateful to learn anything he could about him, he wanted to be closer and closer. He could tell Enki felt the same way, even if he would never admit it outside the bedroom. To the public eye they were no more than travelling companions, but Ragnvaldr was silently elated at every brush of a hand against his own, every gaze that was softer towards him than anyone else. It felt more genuine than tossing around ‘I love you’s, and certainly more elegant than public displays of affection. Only Cahara, who they would try to meet whenever they were in the area, could see through their stony facade, but he knew better than to gossip about it.

The two of them had developed quite a reputation together, the notorious Dark Priest and his massive bodyguard from the North. Their teamwork in battle was a sight to behold, and anyone with any wits about them knew to stay clear. It was the unlucky thief or rogue squadron that kept their funds steady, however, helping them get from one location of learning to the next. Ragnvaldr used his connections in trade to get Enki further than he had ever gone before. He couldn’t contain his laughter at Enki’s seasickness the first time he boarded a ship, but he quickly paid for it when a Hurting spell left him vomiting as well. Nevertheless, he was overjoyed watching the scholar see places for the first time, devoting himself to whatever form of learning the residents had available. With Ragnvaldr’s persistent reminders Enki was sure to eat at least once a day, and even put on a little weight, though he was still too thin overall. Enki silently appreciated Ragnvaldr’s mother hen nature, though he always thanked him like a master would a servant whenever he brought him his meals. He liked feeling in control, so Ragnvaldr was willing to humble himself a bit if it meant the Priest actually took care of himself.

One of their journeys led them up North, and once their business was concluded they went out of their way to head to Ragnvaldr’s old village. It was so quiet, the far away cawing of crows the only living sound for miles. The blood that had soaked the Earth the last time Ragnvaldr was here had long since washed away. Most of the buildings were nothing but outlines from the fires, and those that remained were overgrown husks. Enki could see the pain in his eyes as he surveyed the area, and for the first time he appreciated that a home could be somewhere you actually wanted to stay. They made their way over to the graves of Helga and Björn; burying them had been the last thing Ragnvaldr had done here before running after Le’garde. No one else had been given such a luxury, and now their bodies were gone, dragged away by beasts or graverobbers. Ragnvaldr hung his head low at how shamefully he had treated his people. 

Enki stood off to the side for a while. When he finally spoke up his voice was quiet

“Do you want to take their souls with you? I still have some stones with me”

Anyone else would have been furious to hear such a blasphemous notion. Ragnvaldr would have been too, but he knew Enki was trying to console instead of being cruel. He slowly shook his head.

“_Nej_, thank you”

Ragnvaldr got down on his knees and began uttering a silent prayer for the souls of his lost family. Enki watched patiently, until he remembered something special he had acquired long ago. He dug it out of his knapsack and brought it over to the grieving man.

“Here”

Ragnvaldr was more than surprised to see a Funeral Candy in the Priest’s hand. He took it from him slowly, then said

“How long have you had this?”

Enki simply shrugged, returning his hand to his side. Ragnvaldr looked down at it with gratitude, slowly unwrapping the black cloth to reveal the small handfull of penydes inside. He placed one on top of each of the graves; this was far from their intended usage, but seeing as there was only one and there would be no formal funeral this was the best he could do. He placed one of the sweets inside his mouth and handed one out to Enki, who took it graciously. He went to wrap it up when Enki said

“Don’t throw away the wrapping, I want to keep it”

Ragnvaldr was caught so off guard by that statement that he began to laugh. It was a chuckle at first, but quickly became so loud and joyful that he ended up coughing down his penyde. Enki took a step back, wondering what he could have said to garner such a reaction, but Ragnvaldr did not let him get far. He stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man, still chuckling as he nuzzled against his neck

“Thank you! Thank you, my _hjärtanskär_!”

Enki looked forward in surprise for a moment before slowly returning the hug. Ragnvaldr had not taught him that world yet, but he had a pretty good idea what it meant.

Ragnvaldr felt more than a little guilty for embracing his new partner in front of the grave of his old one, but he genuinely felt this way for this man. This man who he had burrowed into his life until he could make a space for himself, hollowing out the dark to add just a little bit of light. Ragnvaldr had been born a survivor, he knew that if Le’garde had not killed him he would have found a way to keep living even after his terrible loss. He was just so grateful to be able to keep living with, and for, Enki.

\- - -

The two of them were in Rondon, sharing a meal at a pub when a young man rushed into the building. He stood in the doorway and shouted

“The Yellow King has returned! He’s here!”

All at once the other diners rushed out of their seats for a spot at the windows, clamoring for a glimpse of their King. Enki raised his stein to his mouth, peering over it to look at Ragnvaldr. He was standing stock still, fear and anger fighting for dominance on his face. He gave no warning as he shot up from his seat, nearly knocking his food off the table. Enki rose to follow him, both of them heading out the door to watch the commotion on the street. The Knights of the Midnight Sun were coming into view just as they stepped out. Riding at the second-in-command position was D’arce, who looked outwardly composed, but her eyes betrayed a weariness that only other survivors of the dungeons could detect. Riding just in front of her was the Yellow King, the Unifier of the lands, Le’garde. His skin was a jaundiced yellow mixed with an otherworldly dark green, yet everyone around him basked in his presence as though he were a divine being. It was disgusting, really, to see how easily the common man could be fooled into submission, never knowing the true depths of their savior’s cruelty.

Ragnvaldr was shaking with rage, clenching his fists so tight his nails dug into the flesh of his palms. That is until Enki took his left hand and held it in his right. The sudden gesture made Ragnvaldr look over at the Priest; his eyes were fixed to Le’garde but he was whispering something under his breath. Ragnvaldr was about to ask what until he felt a sudden rush of calm, and realized he was using Loving Whispers. He could have hugged him then and there, but he knew now was not the time. Instead, he tightened his grip on his hand before letting it go, giving him a thankful nod and turning back towards the Knights as they approached.

By chance D’arce happened to look over and saw the two of them. She did a double take before letting her mouth hang open in surprise. She said nothing, however, as she could see that neither of them would appreciate hearing about her and Le’garde’s endeavours. Instead she straightened her posture and continued to look forward, steadfastly ignoring the two of them. Just as Le’garde was about to pass he gave them a sidelong glance, instantly picking them out from the crowd. The smile he gave them was genuine, which made it all the more sickening. The expression was gone in a flash, and his face returned to the serene one he had worn before. Ragnvaldr and Enki watched as they past, not daring to move until the last of the troops were beyond them and the onlookers began to disperse. Some of them continued to follow the Knights, dancing after them as though in a trance. The two of them left their meal in the pub behind as they began to walk in the opposite direction of the King and his Knights.

Ragnvaldr did not say anything for a long time, walking quickly as though he was just holding himself back from a run. Enki had trouble matching his stride after a while and began to fall behind. It was only once he was a few feet behind him did Ragnvaldr realize what he was doing. He stopped completely and let him catch up, the two of them finding themselves on the outskirts of the city. Enki looked at him with concern, though it likely would have appeared as skepticism. The Oldegårdian gave him an apologetic look and opened his mouth to speak.

“I’m a fool”

“I know”

“I hate him”

“I know”

Enki took a step towards him.

“What are you going to do about it?”

He was taken aback by the question. What _could_ he do about it? If he couldn’t stand up to him all those years ago what chance did he have now? As though reading his mind Enki answered for him.

“You can’t do anything. You’re too weak. As am I. The only way we could ever hope to gain enough power to topple that tyrant is to obtain the power of the Gods”

Ragnvaldr’s eyes widened and his jaw hung slack.

“You don’t possibly mean for us to return to that unholy place?”

“I do”

"... You would do that?”

“I would. For you”

Ragnvaldr’s heart skipped a beat. He could think of no greater sacrifice for anyone to make than to return to those dungeons after having been lucky enough to escape. 

“I can’t let you do that”

“You can’t stop me. I’m your Master, after all”

The smirk on his face looked cruel, but to Ragnvaldr it was teasing. He chuckled in response, coming closer to give Enki the embrace he was owed. He quickly reciprocated this time, knowing it could very well be their last. They stayed together a good minute before separating, looking into one another’s eyes and giving each other a determined nod. With newfound determination they set off together, towards the dungeons of Fear and Hunger.


	2. O Ye of Little Faith (Extended Love Scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I initially wrote Enki and Ragnvaldr's first time considering that people who weren't too into romance might read it. This is an extended scene, the one I would consider more accurate to what I intended.

Enki was grateful he was facing away from Ragnvaldr, for he could not have bared to let him see the ruddiness that burned his cheeks. He was so warm, the strong arm wrapped across his midsection so secure, and he could feel the other man’s member press against his rear. Surely he could feel the pounding in his chest, fluttering between desire and panic. He let out a shuttered breath to try and calm himself. If he could just calm down he could fall asleep and then this would all be over. He just had to calm down.

“Enki”

The way Ragnvaldr said his name, so stern yet compassionate, sent a shiver down his spine that both men could feel. His voice was unsteady as he answered.

“What?”

“You’re still so cold. I know how to warm us both up”

He didn’t say anything, didn’t move. They stayed a good minute in silence.

“If you don’t want to-”

“Okay”

“_Ja_?”

“To keep warm”

“Of course”

Ragnvaldr started out slow, running a calloused hand across Enki’s body to find out what he liked. He was just so thin; each rib was defined, caving inward at his abdomen while his shoulders jutted forward drastically. His hips were rather wide for a man, though that could be another symptom of his weight. His rear was the only place with even a little padding, which he must be grateful for given how often he sat to do his research. His limbs were long and spindly- Ragnvaldr doubted it would take much effort on his part to snap any one of them. The more he felt him the more Enki’s skin prickled, resulting in shivers and shuttered breaths. Finding a place that was acceptable to touch was going to be tricky. He adjusted their positions so that Enki was laying on his back and he was kneeling on the end of the bed. Might as well start from the bottom and work his way up. He planted a kiss on the sole of his right foot and Enki covered his mouth to stifle a gasp. It was strangely pleasant, a sensitive spot that he had not even realized could be an erogenous zone. That information could come in handy later. He kissed along his foot, his ankle, up his sinuous leg, each one a rough peck that sent little shocks of pleasure in their wake. He did not stop his assault until his face was over the Priest’s. He tried to lean in for a kiss on the lips but Enki turned his head. Ragnvaldr smirked, opting instead to bite down on his left shoulder. Enki didn’t stifle his gasp that time. So he liked to be bitten. Ragnvaldr pulled back long enough to let him see the hungry look in his eyes before placing his hand on his head and roughly exposing his neck.

He bit down hard on the spot where the neck and shoulder met until he tasted blood in his mouth. Enki squirmed underneath him but did not pull away. The pressure, the heat leaving his wound was entracing, filling his normally sharp mind with a lustful haze. Ragnvaldr revelled in the noises he pulled from the smaller man’s throat, small though they were. He marked him again and again along his neck, chest, and sides until Enki was a panting wreck beneath him. He was already so overstimulated Ragnvaldr would have guessed it was his first time, if he did not have explicit knowledge to the contrary. Despite a steadily rising erection he still seemed unsure, holding his arm against his chest as though preparing to block a strike. Ragnvaldr slowly reached for his hand and laced his fingers with his own, his palm brushing against the lingering scars from his use of blood magic. He moved the battered hand next to his head and leaned in for a kiss. Enki tasted his own blood on the broader man’s lips, his eyes widening at this new sensation. He let Ragnvaldr take the lead, opening his mouth and sending his tongue inside. It was warm and slimy- it seemed like it would be terrible yet he found himself enjoying it, and did his best to follow his more experienced partner. His eyes quickly closed in a mix of concentration and pleasure, gripping Ragnvaldr’s hand tight as they continued to kiss. Eventually they parted for breath, a thin line of pinkish saliva joining them together as Ragnvaldr pulled away, his own cheeks red with desire.

Ragnvaldr had his fair share of encounters with men, as long months at sea inevitably lead to wandering hands, but that had been nothing more than a means to an end. This was different, intimate and heartfelt; this was the first time he truly wanted to please and be pleasured by another of his sex. He adjusted himself again until he was nestled between Enki’s legs, taking his member in his hand experimentally. Enki hissed through his teeth, propping himself on his elbows as though ready to swipe the hand away. It felt almost rude for the barbarian to move there so quickly, but as he began to pump his hand Enki’s hips needed little coaxing to move with the same rhythm. Ragnvaldr’s firm grip was warm and welcomed, much more pleasant than the rare occasions the Priest would indulge in masturbation. He almost complained when Ragnvladr stopped, but that thought was quickly erased when he took the shaft into his mouth. Enki threw his head back, his mane of hair billowing behind him, his hand reaching out to clutch Ragnvaldr’s own locks. That warm, wet tongue brushed against his shaft in a sinfully tantalizing manner, and the way he bobbed his head while sucking threatened to make Enki’s eyes roll back into his head. He had never felt anything so good without the aid of some medicament or magic. It was too good, much too much for him to endure, and in only a couple moments his testes tightened and his body spasmed, finding his release inside Ragnvaldr’s mouth. The larger man pulled back and swallowed the result- he was salty, but the taste was not wholly unpleasant. He looked up from his spot between his legs as he wiped the excess from his chin.

“That was fast”

He had only meant to tease, but he frowned when Enki turned his head away in silent shame. He clutched his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, whispering

“You’re doing well”

That got Enki to face him again, earning him a wary smile that he would dare call charming. Ragnvaldr’s member twitched, no longer willing to tolerate the lack of attention, so he positioned himself with Enki’s legs around his waist. Enki stared at Ragnvaldr’s manhood as he gave it a few pumps and lined it up to his entrance; Ragnvaldr was a large man, and he was most definitely proportionate. As the tip of his shaft pushed through the tight ring of muscle Enki’s face was tense with pain. It was unpleasant, but not unbearable, so he would not tell him to stop. Once he was completely sheathed inside of him they stayed still for a moment, Ragnvaldr not moving until Enki gave him the go-ahead. When he pulled out and then back in, starting to thrust, he could see how tightly Enki was gripping the linen and it made his heart swell with pride. He must be enjoying it.

Enki was enjoying it; despite the lingering pain there was an electric jolt sent through his body every time Ragnvaldr brushed past a certain spot. He filled him so completely, Enki couldn’t shoo away the sappy thought that they were made to fit together. He was almost happy, but something sinister lingered in his mind. The panting, sweating body above him was too similar to ones before, the ones that had pinned him down and not given him a choice in the matter. It had hurt so badly those times, his assailants taking what they wanted then leaving him to huddle alone in his cold room. It was the same, but it wasn’t, he wanted it this time, but he didn’t deserve it, but he needed it to be warm. His brain clouded and his body locked up, ‘it will keep me warm’ suddenly becoming his only justification for what was happening to him.

Ragnvaldr slowed to a complete stop, gazing down at Enki with concern; he looked absolutely terrified. It took a couple of times before Enki could understand his voice.

“_Vad i_? Enki, Enki what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

He shook his head, still in a daze.

“N-no, I was just...”

He could not find the words. Ragnvaldr leaned in closer and Enki wrapped his arms around him, his breath hitching. Ragnvaldr could feel tears drip down his shoulder as Enki hid his face in his hair. He had ruined everything, he was sure of it.

Ragnvaldr returned the embrace tightly, softly shushing his new love.

“It’s alright, we’ll try again another time”

He grabbed Enki’s hips and moved to pull out, but Enki dug his nails into his back, holding on for dear life.

“No!”

“Enki-”

“Don’t. I don’t want to stop”

“But you-”

“A-a momentary weakness, I can handle it”

He could not, _would_ not give in to his fears that easily. Even if he had to lie down and take it he would see this through. He… didn’t want to disappoint Ragnvaldr.

Ragnvaldr’s frown of concern grew more frustrated, and he pulled the Priest’s head back to look him in the eyes.

“Enki. Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need”

Enki’s eyes were huge, tear stains still fresh down his cheeks. He took a moment to steady his shaky breath, then began to slowly rock his hips. Ragnvaldr had gone down a bit with worry and he didn’t want that- he wanted to see that he, no, that both of them were fulfilled. His gaze became more determined, his voice regaining that aura of control as he finally said 

“Bite me again”

Ragnvaldr nodded his head slowly

“As you wish”

“Master”

Ragnvaldr quirked an eyebrow at him, then grinned. If that was what he needed then so be it; he would gladly surrender himself to him. There was no jest in his voice as he replied

“As you wish, my _master_”

The moan he got in response was absolutely worth it.

“Say it again”

“My Master, how may I serve you?”

Enki was rocking faster now, and Ragnvaldr had easily regained his desire. Yes, yes, this is what he wanted. He wanted to share himself, his body and soul, to this stubborn brute that had tricked him into caring about him. He wanted to control him, to be controlled by him, to be his master and his slave simultaneously. This new feeling in his heart was intoxicating; if this was even a fraction of the bliss he could derive from a Marriage he would go back to that horrid place in an instant and be one with him. Enki quickly wiped the tears away from his cheeks before cupping the barbarian’s face in his palms and pressing their foreheads together. His expression was feverish, coming into his own as he embraced the notion of love.

“You’re mine, you’re mine! Say it to me!”

“I’m yours, I belong to you!”

Ragnvaldr kept Enki in place with one hand as the other was back on his shaft, pumping him to meet his own encroaching orgasm. As Ragnvaldr bit around his Adam’s apple Enki shut his eyes tight and gave out a keening whimper as he reached a second level of bliss. Both of their chests and Ragnvaldr’s hand were now stained with his seed but they were too distracted to notice, as the larger man found his own release inside of his thin lover. Enki felt so wondrously full, enraptured by the warm feeling inside of him. He slumped back limp, Ragnvaldr’s grasp the only thing keeping him in place as he panted loudly. Ragnvaldr slowly, slowly lowered him onto the bed, pulling out of the other man with an unceremonious squelching noise. It was such an odd feeling to suddenly be so empty after having been so full, but Enki was too tired to care. He was exhausted in more ways than one, and it was clear Ragnvaldr felt the same. The two of them barely had the strength to line themselves into a spooning position before they were both out cold, their afterglow guaranteeing that they would be warm the rest of the night.

-

It was well into the morning by the time they woke up. Enki was sore and sticky with various fluids, but for the first time he had no lingering doubts that it had been something he wanted. He was not forced, it had not been for survival, he had done it because he had wanted to do it. Part of him wanted to do it again, but he was not going to appear desperate. Besides, he was going to need a couple days before he could handle that much physical activity again. 

Ragnvaldr woke up with a yawn right in Enki’s ear, and though it was annoying he forgave it when the larger man nestled his face into his hair, his breath tickling the back of his neck.

“We should get going. That storm cost us time, I don’t want to keep our employers waiting”

The Oldegårdian grumbled, hugging him tighter and holding him there for a few moments. It felt so good that Enki did not intend to press the matter further, but eventually Ragnvaldr relented.

“I suppose you’re right”

“I’m always right”

“Of course”

As he pulled away and sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, his absence left Enki cold. He turned his head to look at the long marks he had left down the larger man’s back and knew he had made the right choice. Before he could get up off the bed entirely Enki rolled over and caught his wrist.

“Ragnvaldr”

Ragnvaldr looked at him in mild surprise, the tone of his voice compelling him to listen.

“Your body belongs to me now. You cannot have sex with anyone else unless I give you permission. Do you understand?”

The grip around his wrist was tight- possessive. He looked over the thin man he had marked, who had marked him, and gazed into those piercing black eyes that dared him to shatter this newfound trust. He couldn’t hide his smile as he answered

“_Ja_, I can live with that”

**Author's Note:**

> * In case anyone is unsure, this scenario is based on the C-II ending  
* Ragnvaldr’s pregame choices don’t really come up, but he gave in to cannibalism and did not take treasure from Vinland  
* Enki’s pretzel reliance is the 16th century equivalent of using adderall to study  
* Ragnvaldr grabbing the mole out of the ground is based on that one vine  
* Enki's sister is not given a name in-game, but Ninmah is the name of the Sumerian god Enki’s sister (and wife)  
* Dorbel - A know-it-all  
* Wind catchers are simple air vents used in medieval architecture. They have no grating  
* Funeral candies did not come into fashion until the 19th century, but I thought they were cool. They also don't have penydes inside but those were a common 16th century candy.  
* Enki using Loving Whispers like that was, in fact, inspired by Snape's protection spell during the Quidditch match  
* I wanted to add a scene where Enki uses bugs to help Rag cheat at Ranter-go-Round, but I don’t know modern card games let alone 16th century ones.  
* I chose a vignette format because it was simpler, but I’m worried there’s not enough build up in their relationship. If I come up with any other scenarios I will add them later
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
